User blog:Ihu/Guide to the Wiki
So here's what I have so far in terms of a plan for the wiki. I call dibs on the Mimicry Powers page. If anyone else has any ideas of pages to add, please let me know in the comments and I'll update this plan. Let's not start making pages, though, until we've got this completely mapped out. Guide to Superpower Wiki *'Introduction' (history of the wiki) **Rules and guidelines *'Guide to powers' **Origins: How some fictional characters have power, e.g. the Inhumans, Kryptonians, and how other characters get power. **Elemental Powers: Powers based on the four Greek elements – air, earth, fire and water – but also on the elements of other mythologies and cultures, such as the Wu Xing and the Godai. The age **Almighty Powers: Powers like omnipotence, omniarch, omnipresence, and so on, this page would serve to explain about how super-power fiction deals with ideas such as gods and deities. **Energy Powers: This page would talk about the most famous superhero ability, which is energy blasts. It needs to outline all the various energy powers, and then use examples of how they vary from one piece of fiction to another. A very important page. **Psychic Powers: Also a very important page. Psychic powers crop up everywhere. The page needs to outline the full extent of psychic powers, their uses, etc, and also needs to talk about ways that fiction has interpreted the idea of psionics. **Mimicry Powers: Animal mimicry and stuff. I call dibs on this one. **Combat Powers: Powers based on physical combat, so anything connected to martial arts, elemental combat, weapon infusion, enhanced combat skills, and so on. Must mention the Jedi and Sith, and their ways of using the Force to enhance their skills, and there needs to be a lot on the various anime/magna where this crops up, because it does. A lot. **Nature Powers: Ecological empathy, nature manipulation, etc. Basically, this is for stuff like Swamp Thing and fiction similar to it – anything which has a really strong connection to ideas about nature and the environment. Even Captain Planet. Maybe it would be a good idea to mention the opposites, like pollution manipulation...? **Sense Powers: Based on the senses. Super hearing, smell, etc, but also a section on vision faculty. That’s heat vision, laser vision, x-ray vision…vision powers are used so much in fiction that they deserve a big section here. **Life/Death Powers: Needs to explain the concepts of life-force, mana, chi, aura, and so on. Also, it needs to talk about concepts of death-related powers, about balance, and that stuff. Probably a good idea to reference DC’s Blackest Night and Brightest Day runs, as they represent a major portion of what this page is about. Plus, there’s Iron Fist – a great example of a chi manipulator. **Space/Time Powers: Powers based around the manipulation of space and time. From spatial manipulation and floortilting to time travel and chronolock. Needs to talk about the concepts of 4Ds and stuff. So just as much science as fiction here. **Magical Powers (magic, alchemy, necromancy): Talk about magic in modern fiction, and magic in mythology and folklore. Also an important page, as superpowers are really just an evolved form of the idea of magic that people had centuries ago. Category:Blog posts